Green Grass
by Shotajayhawk
Summary: Pokemon/Marvel AU. Ash Stark is the prodigy son of the original prodigy son Anthony Edward Stark. Ash goes to a boarding school under his mother's name, and he's the victim of constant abuse at school. They live in San Joaquin, California. (A couple years after 'The Winter Soldier' and 'Iron Man 3', they moved too) I'm just gonna put this as Avengers since they will be apart of it.
1. Pre-thingy?

This is on Hiatus, until I re-write these and bring them up to the standards that I want them to be at, cause, lets be honest... No one really reads them on fanfic and it's reaalllllly sucky.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey nerd!" I could hear them behind me, laughing. I decided to ignore it as I walked to my next class.

"Hey! I'm talking to you Ketchum!" I could hear Reggie Weiss and his friends laugh as they threw a ball of paper at the back of my head.

"Hey!" I could hear footsteps approaching. I started to walk faster as I felt an arm snake it's way around my waist.

I looked up to see Reggie smiling at me, "Hey Aaasssshhhh, what's up buddy?" I cringed as he dragged my name out, he was sniggering as I tried to worm my way out of his grasp.

"W-what do you want Re-reggie?" I asked as I desperately tried to get him off of me.

"Why didn't you answer me when I called for you? For all you know I could have been trying to tell you to watch out..."

"What? Watch out for what?" I looked up into his deep blue eyes, a smirk snaked it's way onto his face.

"Me."

"Hu-_aahhhh_" I gasped as he shoved me into the locker of some random kid and slammed the door. I watched as his friends surrounded the kid as Reggie snatched the padlock from the kid and slid it into the groove, effectively locking me in.

"Reggie! Let me out! Please? I'll be late for class!" I begged as I squirmed in the small space, my book-bag was poking into my side, the binders and books stabbing me in the process.

"No way Ash, you may be top student at the school, but guess who's second?" Reggie purred, asking a legit question.

"I-i dunno I never really look at anyone else on the roster, who?" I said.

"Me." Reggie said nonchalantly as he walked over to the kid, who was shaking like there was an earthquake.

"Keys kid!" Reggie held out his hand, and for a second I thought he was going to let me go. When the kid finally dropped the keys in his oversized hand Reggie looked back at me through the openings in the locker.

He smirked at he turned back towards the kid, "I think you could miss class once Ash, it would really do me some good. Hm, maybe not once, how about a couple days?"

"Days? No Reggie, please. I'll do your homework for a month!" I pleaded.

Reggie pondered over the offer, "Nah, I'm smart enough to do it myself." He turned back to the kid who was being held in place by Reggie's friends.

"Swallow them." I heard the boy gasp and shake his head no.

I watched in horror as Reggie forced the boy to swallow the keys to his locker.

The kid's gag reflex wouldn't let him at first but somehow Reggie got the boy to swallow them.

"See ya in three days when they come out in this kids bowels Ash!" Reggie snickered as he continued to walk to class with his friends.

The kid, who's name I didn't know ran away promising he'd be back with the janitor.

* * *

After the janitor used the school equivalent of the jaws-of-life, and opened the locker, releasing me I ran to class, knowing I'd be out of breath and late.

I burst through the door screaming "I'm here! I'm here! Please... don't.. count... me... ab.. sent..." between breaths.

I looked up at the students who were quiet now, watching, all of the boys glared. Obviously angry that I had interrupted the lesson.

"And why Mister St-_Ketchum_ where you late to my class?" Professor Sycamore-Saltzman asked, his hands on his hips, his facial expression impatient. Professor S.S was the only one beside the Dean who knew who I was.

"Some guys shoved me in a kid's locker, locked me in and forced the kid to swallow the keys. I'm sorry for my tardiness Professor." I said, staring down at my shoes.

"And uh, just who were these young men? You do realize I have to report this to the Dean, this school does not tolerate assault of any sort Mister St-_Ketchum._" Professor Saltzman asked as he took out his note-pad.

"Uh, sir I can't do that.." I said, looking around the class, I could see Reggie sitting the back, giving me the evil eye. And I could see his younger brother Paul, glaring along with Gary, at me.

"And why not _sir?_" Professor Saltzman said, returning my 'sirs'.

"Because I can't go home with anymore bruises along with the ones I already have." I said, looking towards the window.

"What you do off school grounds is not up to us Mister, why should it matter whether you have bruises or don't? You are of the male gender, it is acceptable for young men as yourselves." Saltzman said as he looked up at me and placed the notepad on his desk and leaned against the chalk board.

"Because Sir, if I go home with more bruises Jarvis will be angry with me and then Jarvis will tell my mother and my mother will tell my father." I said, trying to look at anything other than the snickering boys.

I could hear them, whispering, laughing,_ mocking._ _'Who's Jarvis?' 'Aw, is little Ash afraid of his Daddy?'_

"And why is that such a bad thing to you Ash?" Saltzman asked, stepping away from the chalk board and pulled my desk near me and sat in it, his head in his palms.

I felt like I wanted to cry, was he really trying to put me on the spot? Just to get the names of a couple of bullies?

"Be-because Professor kn-knowing my Father, well he'll.. he'll come raging in here wondering just who has been beating on his son.." I said, just thinking about how angry my father would be when he would see the bruises.

_"Maybe he should've had a stronger son who could stand up for himself!" _Gary sniggered from the desk next to my original place. The boys laughed, I could feel the tears pricking my eyes.

I ignored him, and looked into Professor's eyes, I could see the pity in them.

"Professor, you-you can't the-tell the Dean! Cau-Cause the Dean will tell Dad and he'll come marching into school in-in _the Suit_. You have to understand dad rarely uses the suit unless he wants to impress my mom! Or he'll have Steve or James come! Please Professor!"

_"Your dad must have weak game if he has to wear a flashy business suit to get your mom off!"_ Paul said and all the boys around him howled.

"I can be persuaded, rent money hasn't come in yet ya know?" Professor Saltzman said as he pulled my desk back into it's original place next to Gary.

"I thought I could trust you Professor.." I said as he walked back to the front of the room, holding out his hand.

"You can, I just need a little insurance Ash _Ssss-" _Immediately I grabbed my wallet -made by my dad himself, ya see to the naked eye it's supposed to look empty but really just a couple pulls of a secret compartment and bam! money- out of my bag and pulled out a 10,000 bill on it and slammed it down on the table.

All the boys in the room gasped, _'Does he seriously carry 10,000 dollars with him everywhere?' 'Where does a runt like him get that money?'_

"This enough for rent Professor?" I asked, not daring to turn and look at him, my hand still in my wallet. "Or shall I pull out yet another Salmon P. Chase?" I asked as I pulled out yet another 10,000 dollars bill from the seemingly empty wallet.

I could hear footsteps behind me as the Professor took both of the bills and put them in his pocket. "I'LL KEEP YOUR DIRTY LITTLE SECRET MISTER KETCHUM NOW SIT DOWN SO WE CAN START ON CALCULUS!"

I just smiled as I sat down in my chair.

The other boys gawked at me as I settled and pulled out a new notepad, "Don't worry Professor, my Father taught me all about it! I'll ace the final exam with flying colors!"

"Is that so Malfoy? Here then! It's always the same test, as it always will be. Like that huh? Your new name? _Malfoy?_ Since you sound so much like him with all these '_My father's'!_" The man mocked as he slammed the test booklet down on my desk.

I smiled and pulled out my favorite _pen_ while the other boys watched in awe as I flipped throughout the pages, skimming really and just wrote the answers on the front of the booklet and shoved the booklet towards him.

It was only ten questions, not that hard really, well for someone like me.

I sat back in my chair as Professor Sycamore walked back to his desk and began grading the test. When he was done he dropped his pen and threw the booklet towards me, it missed so some kid in the back picked it up and gasped.

As the boys were looking at the test they all gasped, some growled. I just sat back as Professor Sycamore sat back in his desk and covered his face with his hands and rubbed.

Gary slipped the paper onto my desk after he saw the grade. I looked down and saw what I always expected to see.

A perfect 100, as always.

"How Malfoy? How could you have possibly passed it by just guessing?" Sycamore asked, slamming his hand on the desk.

"I didn't guess Professor, I told you my dad taught it to me, if I wanted to guess than I would have gotten them wrong. I actually took the time to work them out you see."

"But-but how you skimmed a-and-"

"Professor Sycamore-Saltzman it seems you've underestimated me. I am a _Malfoy_ after all." I said, smirking.

"Ah shut your gob Malfoy and let me begin to teach the others. You pass for the whole semester, you can leave if you want!"

"But Sir, if I do that Jarvis will tel-"

"Yeah yeah, I get it Jarvis will always look out for you!" Sycamore said as he turned to the board and started with his lecture, but sadly the bell rang before he could utter a word.


	3. Chapter 3

"Loook there he is! HEY ASH!" I could hear Reggie say to his friends, I didn't bother turning around, I just ran straight for my locker.

_Just make it to the tree for lunch and you'll be fine. _I somehow managed to lose Reggie and his friends as I reached my locker and threw it open in a frenzy, shoving my bag into the locker and reaching up to grab my lunch.

"Hey!" _Oh why me? Dammit Reggie, how do you do that?_ I turned around to see Paul, Gary and Reggie waiting for me.

I clutched my bag tight as I slipped the padlock into the groove and locked it.

"Hi Reggie, what do you need?" I said, _'Always be polite Ash, even when they are being rude. It is common manners and it would ruin your father's reputation.'_ Jarvis's words repeated in my head, I had been to enough business deals with my father to realize that being polite was the necessity... even if my father didn't follow it sometimes.

"What's up?" Gary asked, Reggie threw him a look, and turned back to me. A smirk spread across his face, I had to restrain myself from slapping it off. _How dare he try to be buddy-buddy with me after he did what he did?!_

"Well I was just about to go to lunch.."

"Can we join you?" Reggie asked, Paul snarled softly. _I get it, you hate me Paul. Just say it and be over with it._

"What? Eat lunch? With me, well I uh..." _Politeness Ash, what would Jarvis say?_ "Okay, but I'm not eating in the cafeteria... I mean, unless you want to sit outside then be my guest.." _  
_

"Okay! Let's go!" Reggie said as he motioned for me to lead the way, I looked down at the large brown bag the Jarvis had left on the doorstep for my lunch. _I wonder what he made for me today.._

I clutched the bag close to my chest and breathed in, mmmm, I could just smell the pasta and whatever fancy drink Jarvis had whipped up. _  
_

I started running, seeing as I was starving and I just wanted to rip open the sealed packages inside, twisting and turning through the halls before I slammed open the back doors. I could hear Reggie and the others catching up quickly, _damn I thought I lost them. _

_Whatever, I'm starving._

I began running across the field to my favorite tree in the meadow behind the school and sat down in my spot under the tall Redwood.

* * *

"Damn Ketchum, it almost seemed like you were trying to lose us." Reggie laughed as he and the others sat down and opened his backpack.

"Nah," I said, pulling out the lunch box out of the bag along with a tall thermos. Both had the STARK logo on them, "I was just starving, I couldn't wait!" I finished as I tried to pull open the box,

_"Ash, you are NOT starving, nor will you ever be starving." _Jarvis's voice chastised from the box, the locks clicked open.

"Ash, did your lunch box just.. talk?" Paul asked as he pulled out his sandwich and took a bite.

"JARVIS! I AM NOT EATING ALONE TODAY! Yes Paul, my lunch box just spoke, and I think it should shut it's mouth, because yes it feels like I'm starving." I yelled back at the box, I could practically see Jarvis's smug electronic face.

_"Yes sir, I am aware of that, but if you are so sure, today I made you __Pasta Da Vinci. _

_Sauteed chicken, mushrooms and onions in a delicious madeira wine sauce tossed with penne pasta and parmesan. _

_A__nd for your drink I thought you might need the extra boost so I made your favorite, Caramel Royal Macchiato with Double Espresso, Hot Caramel, Vanilla and Steamed Milk."_

"Thank you Jarvis, now if you could so kindly-"

_"JARVIS, WAKE UP BUDDY I NEED YOU, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THE WHOLE THING WITH THE THING?" _I could hear my father calling in the background. Gary, Paul and Reggie just stared at the box, speechless.

_"Yes Sir, and it is not a 'thing with the thing' it is very serious and you should treat it as such. Have a good day at school Ash, I'm sure your father would wish you the best if he knew I was speaking to you at this moment. Have a safe trip home. I must go now, your father is getting impatient."_

"Thanks Jarvis, tell my dad hi for me, school'll be ending soon, and yes hopefully a safe walk home. Thank you again for lunch, you never fail to surprise." I said as Jarvis signed off.

I opened the lunch box and pulled out the chopsticks that Jarvis had so kindly supplied for me. I immediately started shoveling food into my mouth, I could almost taste the wine.

"SOOOO talking lunch what about that?" Reggie asked as I opened the thermos and sipped the still very hot coffee inside. _Damn Stark products, heh._

"Ah, yes, you just met Jarvis. And my dad... my very eccentric and love-able dad. Doesn't matter much anyways, it's just a dumb Stark product, it allows you to make calls. Heh, you know how amazing Tony Stark is!" I said, faking it. _They can't know._

"Yeah, the guy's a nut-job. I mean, seriously he had that cool thingy on his chest for what ever reason and he just get's it taken off? Can he still use the Iron Man suit? Still, he's bat-shit crazy. Anyone related to him is crazy too. I mean, the man's all about ego. He only cares for himself, and his dad was a real piece of work too." Paul said,

_Is this really how people see my dad? _"Of course he can still use the suit, and the Arc Reactor was only to keep the shrapnel from going to his heart and shredding him from the inside out, he got it taken out after he got surgery to get all the shrapnel out. And I don't really think he's that crazy, just misunderstood, he doesn't just care about ego. He's done a lot of good for us, and well Howard, Howard was-" I started to say, defending with my father.

"Who are you to speak? Got a crush on the Iron Man? But seriously guys, have you seen his wife? What's her name again? Delia! She's hot, like man I swear... And did you hear he has a son too? Although only few people have seen the both of them." Gary said,

"Yeah, she's hot and everything but, have you seen that CEO of his?" Reggie joined in.

_My mother? Hot? _"He has a son?" Paul asked, I looked down and tried to finish my pasta as quickly as possible.

"Yeah, the man's a real man-whore apparently, his wife has to be stupid if she hasn't left him yet. But the son, I hear he's about a year younger than me. Wonder what he looks like with such a hot mom like that.." Gary trailed and grabbed my thermos by accident.

"Tony Stark is not a man-whore, he is very dedicated to his wife! The son he has is 15 and that is his only son. And his CEO is a very nice woman." I said, grabbing my thermos out of Gary's hands before he tainted my drink with backwash.

"And how would you know Ash? Got some stalker-ish crush on him?" Paul said, glaring daggers at me.

_Dammit. _

"I just know, and I've met the CEO, and him too, he's not all about ego like you guys think. He's actually really cool and down to earth and he doesn't just roll around in his money and the suit, he funds all the good causes."

"Yeah rather than fight for them. I heard after all those terrorists attacked his house he moved his whole family. I bet Ash would know where. So do you?" Gary asked, leaning forward.

"Yeah I do, but I have to keep that a secret. And it's not like he's in hiding or anything, it's just everything that happened with Captain America and the Winter Soldier he wants to lay low, I'm sure he'll come out eventually. And he does, but strictly for business purposes. And that is all I'm going to say about it."

"Hey speaking of Mister Red, White and Blue. I hear him and that Solider are dating, as in he's gay. Captain America, gay!" Reggie said, shaking his head.

"Steve Rogers and James Barnes are strictly friends. That's just a stupid rumor made by reporters who are trying to de-bunk their friendship." I mumbled as I stuffed the lunch box into the bag and stood up, still sipping my coffee.

"I'm guessing you met them too huh?" Paul said, pushing off the ground, his bags balled up in his fists, ready to throw away.

_Yes,_ "No, it's common knowledge that James and Steve were best friends before the war and they fought together in the War. They are best friends, why do people think that they are more than just friends? No, best friends."

"Whatever! Let's just get to class!" Gary said as he began walking back towards the school.

I was quiet the rest of the way back, pondering over all the lies I had just heard.

"Hey Ash?"

"Yep."

"Ready to water boy for the game today?" Gary asked as he held the door open for me. _Shit I had forgotten about the Lacrosse game!_

"Uh yea, totally, you guys make sure to drink lots of water today before the game.."

"Whatever, we'll win it anyway." Paul said as he pushed past me, knocking me into the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

The next three periods passed, I had called home to tell Jarvis I would be home late because of the game. He said he'd save some dinner for me when I got home.

The boys had practiced all summer for this first game, the first of the year. It would be an away game.

* * *

My last class was gym, and now I had more bruises to add to the collection, _thanks classmates!_

The last bell rang after the Dean had come on the speaker to wish the team good luck.

The halls were filled with screams as the Lacrosse boys ran towards the locker room.

I boarded the charter bus after I checked in with Coach Birch, the phys-ed teacher and the Lacrosse Coach.

* * *

It was an thirty minute ride to the game, all the boys had already put on their kidney/back pads.

The whole bus was filled with Reggie screaming about how we would 'beat them so badly their children would feel the bruises'.

"Hey there's the field!" I said as I saw the stadium. _Wait I know that stadium, we can't be- can we?_

_"_Hey coach where are we?" I asked tapping on his shoulder,

"Nideck Point." _Dang it, I knew it._

"Um Coach? Is it okay if I just walk home from the stadium?" I asked, I actually lived not even a couple of miles away.

"Ketchum are you serious? You may just be the boy who hands out water but goddamnit, you ride home with us. I don't care if you live in the fucking stadium itself, you are going to come home with us. Your parents can come pick you up at the school." Coach said, all the boys on the bus were staring at me.

* * *

We won, and just like Reggie said, they gave _devastating blows_ I really did believe that the other team's players' kids would feel the pain.

We won 11 to 3. _11 to 3._

The bus on the way home was filled with show tunes and sweaty boys who just wanted food and sleep.

* * *

The locker room was worse, parents standing outside waiting, it was hard to even _get in the damn locker room_. I just wanted my school bag so I could begin walking home.

But of course, Reggie had to stop me. "Hey Ash, you wanna go to Lindy's for Waffles? IT'S ON ME BOYS!" He yelled around the locker room. And with the way all the boys cheered, they were on board with it too.

"Sorry Reggie, but I have to get home, and Lindy's isn't even open on Fridays, much less at night." All the boys stopped cheering and left after they heard me, some leaving only in their shorts and shoes.

I had to force myself to look away from all the shirtless boys as I tried make my way to my locker which was, coincidentally between Paul and Gary's lockers.

_Don't look, don't look, don't- damn it._ In the end I couldn't help myself, both Gary and Paul may have been total assholes to me, but not even I could deny that _hips really don't lie._

I fumbled with my combination before I finally, _finally_ managing to wrench it open. I pulled out my bag and slammed the locker, turning the dial before turning around, ready to high-tail it out of there I bumped into Reggie, who was coming over to talk to Paul.

"Why are you in such a rush Asssshhhhhhh?" Reggie dragged my name out, aside from Gary and Paul, we were all alone in the locker room now.

"Because I have to get home, Jarvis will freak, it's-" I stopped to check the time on my emergency phone, "9:00 and I said I would probably be home by seven, and it's a hour long walk. So I really have to go, so if you could move out of my way-" I tried to go around Reggie, but he blocked me every time I tried.

"Say pleasseeee?" Reggie said as he pushed me back up against the lockers, his hands on either side of me. _Dang, I'm trapped._

_No fucking way,_"Please?"

"Please what Ash? _What do you want from me?_" Reggie leaned forward and whispered in my ear, the feel of his breath on my ear was enough to send shivers down my spine.

"I need to get home, move, please." I tried again, when he didn't answer I just decided that ducking under his arms would be better.

His hand went down lower on the locker as I ducked, Gary and Paul laughed, obviously enjoying the show.

_Ooh how funny. _"Come home with me then. I'll take care of you for the night, I swear I'll take you home in the morning... I mean hey, you're already on your knees." Reggie said, wagging his eyebrows, the offer of actually just going home with Reggie on normal terms was enough to give me a panic attack.

It's not that I didn't like him, I mean yeah, he was hot but he was a player and I wouldn't be able to take the end result. And that result would be me being dumped on the side of the road after he got what he wanted from me.

I stood up so fast, I swear I had never done anything faster.

"Reggie, please, move so I can leave. This is seriously the last time I will ask." I said, trying to look at anything else but Reggie or the other two waiting on either side of him.

And to my surprise he moved, I was afraid I was going to have to call Happy. His arm gestured for me to go, I took the opportunity before he changed his mind.

And that's when I felt it, out of nowhere Reggie smacked my butt as I walked by, I let out the oddest high-pitched yelp. Pain shot up my spine, I didn't even turn around to see the look on his face. But I could hear Paul and Gary dying from laughter.

* * *

_Just focus on getting out of here and home Ash, grit your teeth and bear it. _I ran out of the school, and across the parking lot, it was getting dark really fast, I couldn't see anything down the road on both ways. If only I was old enough to have my own car.

_Damn it all. _I began walking down the road that I walked down every morning and after school, but it was getting really dark now and I couldn't see not three feet in front of me, and I wasn't even off school grounds.

I could hear Reggie, Gary and Paul laughing as Reggie started his vintage van. The engine roared to life and soon lights were lighting the past the street around me.

_Keep going, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop._

_"Hey kid, want some candy?" _Paul yelled as he threw candy wrappers at me as they drove by.

I could feel the tears start to prick my eyes as the tail-lights disappeared at the end of the road.

* * *

It was quiet, I checked my phone, the time was 9:30, and I was barely at the corner.

As I continued down the path all I could hear was the sound of my footfalls, until I heard more footsteps.

I looked back and saw no one, I turned back around, but the footsteps were crunching behind me.

I could see Reggie's van parked up ahead. _Of course, they are just trying to scare me._

I turned back around towards the noise, still no one.

"Reggie! Paul? Gary? This isn't funny! Stop!"

_"Who's Paul, Reggie and Gary?" _A deep voice said behind me, I could feel the man's breath in my ear.

I whipped around, there stood three men, only two of them wearing masks. The third looked oddly familiar.

"What do-"

"Kid just shut up." The shortest one said while the other grabbed my bag.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU-" And then I was pulled into the forest.

"Didn't I fucking tell you to shut up?" the man said as he punched me, I could hear his knuckles pop as his fist came in contact with my face.

I tasted blood as he punched me again, I staggered back, coming into contact with a tree.


	5. Chapter 5

_Meanwhile in Reggie's car_

"I dunno guys, maybe we should go back, he did say it would take him an hour to get home.. maybe we should go back." Reggie said as he put the van in park.

"Reggie, I could care less 'bout your ginormous crush on Ash, you can flirt with him all you want but it's obvious that he doesn't feel the same. So just let Ketchup-"

"_Ketchum."_ Reggie said, correcting his younger brother.

"Whatever! I don't care, he'll be fine! Just drive us home. I want to get home so I can eat and sleep my weekend away." Paul said as he grabbed the shift and yanked it into drive.

"Reggie's kind of right Paul, there have been lots of animals been coming into the clinic with bite wounds from mountain lions round here. Ash could get attacked, or he could get jumped." Gary said as he leaned back into his seat.

"I don't care. Take us home Reg." Paul snarled, throwing a look towards his brother.

Reggie sighed as he started to drive away, not noticing the smaller boy being shoved into the forest against his will.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That I liked him..."

"It is so obvious Reg, you get the biggest hard-on when ever we talk bout him. And that thing back there? In the locker room? Pathetic, just tell him."

"Yeah man, just do it, the worst he could do is dis you. And even then, you could just pick on him until he says yes to a date with you." Gary said as he patted Reggie on the shoulder.

"Do think he would say yes? I mean I-"

"Can we stop talking 'bout your desire to bone Ketchup? I mean seriously!" Paul yelled as Reggie pulled into Gary's driveway.

"Thanks man, see ya Monday!" Gary said, as he pulled the door open and hopped out.

"Bye!" And with that Reggie pulled out of the driveway and continued towards his own home.

* * *

"Listen kid, we don't wanna hurt you, we just want your money. So pull out a couple for us and we'll let you on your way." The first man said, holding his hand out as the other held me up against the giant redwood.

The other man emptied my bag out onto the moss covered ground, his flashlight lighting up the dark forest as he sifted through my binders for my wallet.

"Found it, hmmm it says Stark on it, didn't know he made wallets too." The man murmured to himself as he opened it. "The kids got nothin, lets just go, take the wallet, we can get a lot of money off a Stark product."

"Nah, I wanted money, but since there ain't none then I'll just get my payment in another way." The man said as he pulled out a hunting knife, the words Camillus Cuda Sarkis etched into it, the black blade glinting in the low light.

"What-what are you going to do with that?" I asked, I could feel tears welling in my eyes.

_I should have just asked Reggie for a ride, or called Happy. _

"Oh this? You see it's used for hunting, but I think that it's also very useful for cutting off clothes.." The man said as he pulled me forward from the tree, he ran the knife against my neck. I couldn't breathe.

"Come on man, he's _un bambino, _let's just go!" the third man said, he had until now been quiet, as he put a hand on the shoulder of my attacker.

"Nah, let's have a little fun. He's a pretty little thing too..." The man said as he gripped my sweater and cut the neck of it.

"No no nonono please no please don't do this." I was begging, I was dizzy and I could feel sharp jabs as the man accidentally cut me as he clumsily tried to get my clothes off.

"Oh, don't cry, I swear I'll try no to hurt you.. too much.." the man said as his hands moved down and gripped my belt.

"Nice belt kid, pure leather, damn you prep school kids.. so sorry, what a waste." In one swift movement I could feel my pants loosen around my hips, and then I remembered my debit card, a gift from my dad.

"WAIT!" I said as I pushed his hand away from me, accidentally slicing my hand open with the knife.

"What?! You've got some nerve kid.."

"I have a debit card in my wallet, it has 30 in it. I hope it's enough, just please don't hurt me.." I said, stepping back towards the tree.

"Kid, I want more than 30 dollars, nice try but-"

"30 thousand dollars, it's uh the blue card in my wallet." I said, pointing towards the man who still had my wallet in his hands.

I watched as the man pulled the card out of the wallet,"This one? _Thirty-thousand?_ Are you joking kid?"

"It's true, the pass is 7437, and my signature is on the back, i'm not lying I swear. Just let me go, I swear I won't tell anyone what happened here.."

The men looked at each other before they began to walk away. "Let's get outta here, the kids crazy."

"Crazy but cute." The other man said as they ran off in the direction of Mckarthy High.

* * *

I was running, my shirt and sweater flapping open down the jagged middle, with one hand desperately trying to hold my pants up.

My bookbag rustled as it rose and fell as I ran.

I was nearing a sign, it read, **NIDECK POINT, POPULATION 236.**

_Almost home._

I ran through the streets, my legs burned.

_Saint Jerome, Saint Jerome, where is Saint Jerome Drive?!_

I found the street and ran down the path to the only house that was built onto the path.

"JARVIS OPEN THE DOOR!" I yelled towards the house and instantly the door swung open.

"Hello sir."

"Heeey, where's dad? I need to tell him-"

"Dining room."

"Thanks."

I ran into the dining room, and dropped my bag on the floor. Immediately everyone in the room turned to me,

"Dad?" I asked, they all stared.

"I got this, just let me get my kit from my bag." Dr. Banner or Bruce said as he walked towards his bags in the corner and pulled out a first aid kit.

We were all quiet as Bruce gently grabbed my hand and led me to sit down in a chair,

"What happened Ash." My father asked, trying not to lose his cool.

"I uh, got jumped on the way home.."

"By who?!" Steve said, standing up, shield in hand.

"I don't know, there were three. And I uh, I gave them my debit card..."

"What?! Ash I mean, the money isn't the problem but why?" My mother asked, leaning forward and ruffling my hair, in that motherly way that made me leaned towards her for more.

"Tell us everything, from the beginning. Now." Natasha said as she pulled a chair up next to me.


	6. Chapter 6

I winced as Bruce applied some alcohol to the small cuts that made a odd dotted line down my chest.

"Well, I had finally gotten out of the locker room-"

"Wait you said finally, what happened?" My dad asked cutting me off.

"Just some boys, ya know..." I really didn't want to get into the whole Reggie thing.

"What. Happened."

"Just this guy who likes to pick on me, he held me up."

"What does he pick on you about?" Loki asked quietly, he must have been in some kind of trouble seeing as he was currently being held in place by Mjölnir and Thor was glaring at him.

"Well, today he asked if I wanted to go home with him." I said, looking down at Bruce as he wrapped bandages around my chest.

"Go home with him as in g_o home? As in to his bed?"_ Clint asked as he jumped down from the staircase.

I looked around the room, I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks.

"He also likes to shove me into my locker too.." I said quickly, dodging the question, I met Loki's gaze as he smirked.

"Come on Ash, talk to us, we are still kids at heart anyway! It's not like we're gonna lynch you for being a guy." Sam said as he tried to lighten the mood.

"Yeah Clint, in that way. And then I asked him to move, and when he didn't I told him I would only ask him one more time. And so he moved and I left, but not before he smacked my ass."

"Someone has a _crusshhhhh _on our Ashy-boyyyyy." Loki teased from under the weight of Mjölnir, it seemed like he had been saving his breath just for that remark as he desperately gasped for air.

Bruce closed his eyes and sat back in his chair, I stopped talking.

"I'll be fine Ashy, just keep telling us what happened." Bruce said as he pulled his chair and mine towards the group.

"So I started to walk home, and I realize now that I should have just asked Reggie for a ride home with him and his brother, but I didn't.

So I was walking home and I realized that someone was following me. I thought it was Reggie and Paul trying to scare me, and when I turned around, it wasn't them. And then I got jumped, and when they couldn't find any money, the main guy decided that he would take the payment in another way..." I trailed off, James was holding onto Steve's arm desperately trying to keep him in place.

"And then?" Natasha asked, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"He got as far as cutting my belt but then I remembered my debit card.. And then I told them they could have it, and they left. And that's when I started running home... That's it really."

My dad sat there for a while with his head in his hands.

"Dad? Are you ok?"

"I think the question you should be asking is if you are okay? Are you okay?"

"Yeah dad, i'm fine. Everything is still intact."

"Booyah, that's what I love to hear." My dad said as he motioned for my mom to leave upstairs.

"Goodnight Momma!" I said, getting up to hug her.

"Night baby, at least it's the weekend..." My mother said as she let go of me, sighing.

* * *

When we heard the door slam upstairs my dad started talking again, "Okay, James, Steve?"

Said men looked up at him, "Yes Tony?" Steve asked, as he sat back down with a bowl of cereal.

"Remember how I said you owed me for un-brainwashing Buchanan?" Bucky sat up, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Yeah?"

"Well, here's the dealio, I need you and metal man here to go to school with my son. We of all people should know that he has no friends at that school and there is a hormonal teenage boy intent on stealing my son's virginity!" And then he looked at me, "And I assume you are a virgin yes?" he asked.

"DAAAA_AAADDDDD!" _I whined, as I let my head drop down onto the table. "Steve and Bucky? Are you serious? They look to old to be high-school students! No offense-"

"None taken," Steve and James mumbled.

"But since you refuse to tell them who you are, _and I accept that_, I need some security. And I can't go to school with you cause hello, I work here!" My dad as he raised his arms in that 'it's a no brainer' sign.

"Okay!" Steve said, we all looked towards the blond who was now shaking Bucky by the shoulders.

"And why are you so happy?" Bruce asked, his head in his hands, I reached out and ran my fingers through his hair, he would _never_ admit it but Bruce loved the feeling.

"Because I get to watch Bucky shove Ash's tormentors into lockers!" Steve said as he fist-pumped the air.

"Yeah!" Bucky yelled as he and Steve pretended to hit each other.

"JUST LIKE OLD TIMES EH?" Steve joked,

"Let's do this, let's go to school as Steve and James with Ash!" Bucky said as he looked at my father expectantly.

"Well then, let Jarvis make a few calls and get the uniforms and you guys start on Monday!" My dad said as he jumped up from the tables, "Good job today Avengers!" He said as he clapped and began walking up the stairs to his room.

"But i'm not an Avenger!" I called after him,

"One day ma boy!" And with that he slammed the door.

As did I when I reached my room.

"I'll make your favorite tomorrow sir." Jarvis said as I crawled onto bed.

"Thank you Jarvis.." I said as I opened my laptop,

My Face-range app had a little notification on the app.

I signed in, there was only a message.

**"Hey Ash, I um just wanted to check in and see if you got home safe.." - Reggie Weiss, sent 9:30 pm. **

_God what the fuck do you want?!_

"Should I tell him Jarvis?"

"Your choice sir, better to tell him now then show up with bruises.."

"Okkkaayyyyy."

"Remember sir, _politeness!_"

**"NO, I did not get home safe Reggie I was jumped." - Ash Ketchum, sent 10:21 pm.**

**"What? Are you serious? And btw, I would have totally gone back to take you home but Paul wouldn't let me." - Reggie Weiss, sent 10:22 pm.**

**"Yeah, I ended up having to give them my debit, If I didn't I would have had to give them more.." - Ash Ketchum, sent 10:22 pm.**

**"More?" - Reggie Weiss, sent 10:23 pm.**

**"Uhhhhh, just other things, anyway I'm fine. My dad's kinda mad, but he says that the wounds won't scar." -Ash Ketchum, sent 10:24 pm.**

**"I'm sorry Ash. Um, can we eat with you again? I was kind of nice to get out of the school.. And I kind of need to ask you something..." - Reggie Weiss, sent 10:25 pm.**

**"Yeah sure, umm butttttt my friends just transferred over to Mckarthy, so it might be awks." - Ash Ketchum, sent 10:25 pm.**

**"Friends?" - Reggie Weiss, sent 10:27 pm. **

**"Yaaaass Reggie I have them, I'm not just a loser who doesn't have any friends!" - Ash Ketchum, sent 10:30 pm. **

**"You have us as friends.." - Reggie Weiss, sent 10:31 pm.**

**"Really? Cause since the first day of school you've been shoving me into doors and lockers. My dad sat me down with my mom and had the SEX TALK with me because he saw the bruises and thought that they were from something else!" - Ash Ketchum, sent 10:32 pm. **

**"I'm really sorry Ash, I didn't I, um I..." - Reggie Weiss, sent 10:35 pm. **

**"You know what? Fuck your sorry! Whatever, I'll see you at the tree and then you can ask me what you want. Goodnight Reggie." - Ash Ketchum, sent 10:36 pm. **

And then I logged off immediately, not wanting to see Reggie's reply.

"You didn't have to be so mean Sir, and there is no excuse to lie either. You know well that your father did not do that." Jarvis scolded

"Whatever Jarvis, he deserved it! He needs a wake up call anyway! Goodnight Jarvis."

"Goodnight sir."

I pulled off my pants and torn up shirt and slid under the blankets.

Sleep was calling my name, _Monday is gonna be hell, I wonder whats gonna happen?_

* * *

A/n, so I didn't know how if I was actually writing them in IC but I realised that I would just write them how I thought they would be.

so yea.


	7. Chapter 7

_-Time Skip, date Monday- _

We all pulled up to the school in my dad's _Tesla Roadster_, everyone stared as Steve, James and I got out of the sleek sliver car.

_Hell yaaa._

"Let's go get your schedules!" I said, pulling James and Steve's sleeves pulling them towards the Dean's office.

"No need, kiddo your dad hacked into the system, we're all in the same classes." Steve said as he pulled me and Bucky into the school like we were the new kids in school and he was the Prefect that was supposed to show us around.

"Hey Ash!" I heard his voice in my ear before I felt him snake his arms around my waist, Steve and James looked back towards me as Reggie hugged me from behind and nuzzled his face in my neck.

"Hi Reggie..." the feel of his breath on my neck was enough to send shivers down my spine.

"How are you?" Gary said, moving to stand in front of me, gently taking my face in his hands and looking at the bruises and cuts. "Reggie told us what happened." He winced, letting my face go.

"Yeah, I'm fine, the only thing that took real damage was my nose and my pride." I said, pulling my way out of Reggie's arms and Gary's grasp.

"Such an adorable little nose too!" Steve said, lightly bopping my nose with his index finger, it wasn't much but it was _enough_.

"OW!" I shrieked and held my nose, my knees trembled as Bucky and Steve rushed forward, hands on either side of me, waiting for me to fall or something.

"STEVE YOU KNOW HE'S STILL SENSITIVE!" Bucky yelled at the captain, hitting him in the shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Ash, I totally forgot. And excuse me mister Iron arm!" Steve jokingly stuck his tongue out at James,

"You're just jealous cause I have an arm like the Soldier!" Bucky 'bragged' as he raised his sleeve. THe promise we had made the day before hadn't been forgotten.

"Uh Ash?" Paul asked, his gorgeous eyes staring straight into mine, I felt like I would melt on the spot.

"Yeah Paul?"

"Who are these two idiots?" Paul asked, pointing at Steve and James, they looked up.

"Oh, sorry, we're Ash's best friends and we just transferred over here. I'm Steve and this is James!" Steve said as he managed to get Bucky in a headlock.

"Cool, I'm Gary Oak, also one of Ash's best friends. And this is Reggie and Paul Weiss. Nice to meet you!" Gary said holding out his hand with one of his trademark smiles.

James looked at Gary like he was a Nazi and pulled me behind him and Steve, away from said boys.

Steve just shook his hand, Gary's eyes shut as Steve's grip tightened, when I realized what Steve was doing I started pulling him off of Gary.

"Steve? We should get to class, you can't miss your first day.." I put my hand on the hand that Steve was holding Gary's with. His unnatural grip still increasing.

Gary's face contorted in pain, his hand was turning purple and it looked seconds away from breaking off into Steve's hand.

"Steve, he's on first line for Lacrosse, he needs his hands." I said as I gently pulled his fingers from around Gary's hand. "Look Steve, I know you dislike him, and you have reason to but please don't do this. You said you didn't like bullies, but you look an awful lot like one right now. Please Steve? Let go.."

Gary gasped and cradled his hand as soon as Steve let go.

"You call yourself his best friends? Best friends don't shove each other into lockers, and If it wasn't for you three holding him up Ash probably would have gotten home safely on Friday night. You three make one step out of line with Ash and I swear James and I will _take you down_, at the same time, _friend._" Steve said as he shoved a finger in Gary's chest as I pulled him away towards our class.

"Hey Ash! You're friends a freak, and well, he might have beef but I think you should know that I'm a vegetarian and I'm not fucking scared of him!" Gary yelled as he stretched his fingers out.

That's when all hell broke loose, In seconds Steve whipped around and had his hand wrapped around Gary's neck.

Gary desperately gasped for air as Bucky and I tried to pull Steve away from Gary.

"You think I'm scared of **you**? You're nothing but a little punk, feel that grip I've got? Ya, I'm a freak alright and this freak can crush your windpipe in seconds." Steve said his voice dangerously low.

"Steve? Come on we really have to get to class! And you don't need to get in trouble either!" I whispered as I pried his fingers from Gary's neck.

Steve dropped him and let Bucky and us lead him to class. "I don't like bullies, I don't care where they come from." Steve muttered, Paul, Gary and Reggie were still as they watched us walk away.

I could hear running behind us, I could immediately tell that is was Reggie but how heavy the foot falls were.

"Hey Ash? We still on for lunch?" Reggie asked as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, Steve glared at his arm.

"Yea Reggie, see you later!" I said as I shrugged of his arm and locked arms with Steve as we entered the class.

* * *

Professor Juniper had started her lesson on _Shakespeares' Romeo and Juliet. _

_"Okay, class, what is your opinion on this book? I'm sure you have all heard of the story of the Star-crossed lovers. Anyone?!" _Professor Juniper asked as she handed out huge leather-bound books that read **  
**

**"THE**** TRAGEDY OF ROMEO AND JULIET, WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE." **

Everyone looked around at each other, I had personally read the book myself.

I raised my hand, "Yes Mister Ketchum?" Professor Juniper called on me, thankful that someone had the guts to give an opinion.

"I uh, um. I love this book, I mean the connection is so strong between the two lovers, who are in fact star-crossed. I think it's an amazing story based on the passion that young love- all love actually, brings. I mean just how many times do you find your soul mate, if you find them at all?" I could feel Reggie's eyes burning a hole in my head.

"So you believe in love at first sight?" Juniper asked, she was now sitting at her desk, her hands in her head.

"Well, I believe that it can happen, I know that love at first sight is a real thing.." I stammered.

"Can you give us an example?"

_An example?_ "Well, my father was kind of a man-whore, well before he met my mom.. Not to say this in a bad way because this is very inappropriate.. He used to sleep around like nobody's business. But he always said that when my mom came into his office for a job interview, after that day he couldn't stop thinking about her." I said, looking down at the book.

"He uh, went through eight different trash boxes just to look for her resume, and then he went to her apartment and- well, my father is extremely crazy, just so you know- he _proposed_ to her, at three am." I laughed, shoving my hands in my jacket pockets.

"And did she say yes?" Juniper whispered, the whole class was silent.

"No." I laughed, "She told him that they would start with being friends, which turned into actually dating and after six months my dad decided to 'Take an Arrow to the Knee' once again and then she said yes. Nine months later I was there..." I blushed as I sank further into my chair.

"So? Do you believe that your parents were destined to be?" Juniper asked as she got up from her chair.

"I think so, yea, maybe my dad took forever finding her but yes. I mean, every night they dance in the backyard, just staring into each others eyes... Just dancing, no music, I don't think they even need it.." I whispered, looking around the room.

Then the bell rang.

* * *

The next three periods passed smoothly seeing as the 'bad friend trio' were not in those classes.

It was now time for Professor Saltzman-Sycamore's class.

"SOOOO CLASS, I REALLY DON'T FUCKING FEEL LIKE TEACHING SOOOO today we will be watching a documentary!"

The whole class was filled with 'boos' and 'oh god no's before the Professor held up his hand. "DO you know who keeps this school running? Provides most of the equipment for it? So you can all get your education?" The Professor questioned as he slammed his hands on the desk.

"Tony Stark?" Some kid from the back yelled, it was true. Almost everything in the school had the logo **Stark Industries **Painted onto it.

"YES! WE WILL BE WATCHING A DOCUMENTARY ON THE ONE AND ONLY! It will include everything that happened up until this very day, since it is the updated one..."

Steve, Bucky and I all looked at each other. "Oh my gosh no please Professor! Can we _please_ watch something else?!" I begged.

"No Ketchum!" Saltzman retorted as he pressed play on the video.


	8. Chapter 8

Bucky and Steve looked at each other, before Steve turned to wink at me.

I was horrified as the video started to play,

"He's the prodigy son, who now apparently has his own little prodigy. " The voice said, as it showed my dad holding a small three year old in his hands.

_Holding me._

Professor Sycamore sat back in his chair, smug as he placed his hands behind his head.

"This is the story of Anthony 'Tony' Stark, and the life he built for himself."

The video showed my dad walking around the old mansion in his robe and slippers.

Just then out of nowhere the screen went black, the Stark Industries logo appearing.

"You are _not allowed _to watch this movie, the disc will be burned now." Jarvis's automatic voice boomed through the speakers as the lights flickered on, the disc actually burning in the slot.

Sycamore looked surprised as he sat up, the bell rang.

* * *

"Thank you Jarvis!" I yelled into the microphone on my lunch box,

Steve and Bucky laughed as I led the way outside to the tree.

* * *

Bucky and Steve stared in awe at the great Red Wood,

"You sit here everyday during lunch? _Alone?" _Bucky asked as he slid down the tree onto the ground.

"He's not alone, we're here!" All three of us looked up to see Reggie and his brother, Gary hanging in the back, his arms crossed.

Reggie sat down next to me, pulling out his bag from his backpack.

Gary and Paul sat down next to Reggie, sitting far away from Steve and James.

"So uh, funny thing with the computer today huh? I guess Jarvis is everywhere!" He joked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"_I am everywhere and nowhere Mr. Weiss." _Jarvis said as I opened my lunch box, "_Pizza today Sir, along with a raspberry smoothie with extra raspberries!" _

Steve and Bucky burst into fits of laughter, stuttering out 'Mr. Weiss' and 'Sir'.

Reggie and said boys were speechless, seeing as Jarvis answered him.

Steve laid his head in my lap as he stole bites from my pizza.

* * *

"Hey can I ask you something Ash?" Reggie asked when Steve and James pulled out a baseball bat and a ball.

I watched as Steve threw the ball at incredible speed and Bucky, not missing a beat, hit the ball, the poor wooden bat shattered into pieces at impact.

Bucky looked at the remains in his hands, before throwing the to the ground.

"STEVEN THAT WAS MY LUCKY BAT, I'M-"

"JAMES, THAT WASN'T MY FAULT THAT WAS YOURS!"

"I'M GONNA-"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!"

"WANNA BET? WELL THEN, THE BOY WHO DOESN'T BACK DOWN IS GONNA GET BEAT DOWN."

Said boys were soon rolling around in the grass, throwing punches that ended up being missed by the other.

"Yeah sure Reg," I said, turning away from the fighting men.

"Um.. will you.. um..-"

"Spit it out Reggie!" Paul growled as he threw back the rest of his juice.

"Doyawannagotothemoviesordinnersometime?" Reggie said so fast he gasped right after,

James and Steve stopped fighting when they heard Reggie.

"Uhhhhh-"

"Hey Ash? Can we talk to you? no? Too bad, c'mon!" Bucky said as he pulled me away from Reggie.

* * *

"What's up with you and him?" Steve asked,

"That's him, the guy who uh..." I looked down at the ground, I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks.

"Well do you? Do you wanna go out with him?" I looked back up at the tree where Gary and Reggie were talking, watching us.

"I don't think you should, I mean, for one thing.. He hasn't been able to take the hint so far, and well, I don't want you to do anything you might regret later on." Bucky said, looking back at said boys.

"Well, maybe you should get to know him a little better, I mean as friends. Like, get to know where he lives-"

"So that way you know how to get home if he tries anything." Bucky cut Steve off,

"Stop it Buck, we don't even know the kid and your making him sound like the next Hitler!"

Bucky crossed his arms as a frown became his face.

"Look Ash, we're not telling you to _not_ say no, but we're just telling you that your dad sent us to keep you safe. And If you don't feel safe with this, then tell us." Steve turned around, and then turned back to me.

I realized that they were waiting for an answer, I looked up at the tree where Reggie and the others were watching, waiting.

I could feel my bruised lip suddenly under my teeth, "I really don't know.. I mean, he can be really sweet when he wants to.. but..." I looked back up at Reggie, who had his head down, tracing the roots of the tree underneath his fingers.

"Give him a chance at least." Steve said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Okay, I'll try..." I said finally, looking back up at Steve.

"Just so you know, no matter what, I'm gonna beat the crap outta him!" Bucky said as he wrapped an arm around me, pulling me back across the field towards the tree.

* * *

"Come on, we gotta go!" Steve and Bucky said at the same time as they effortlessly picked Gary and PAul up and hauled them away.

Protests filled the air as said boys started to run away.

"What were you guys talking about?" Reggie asked as I sat down, across from him.

"You." I said, packing my things into my bag. "I haven't been to the movies in a long time y'know? You'd think being so rich, heh, nope. Not with my dad." I laughed, looking up at him.

"It'd be nice to go to a movie, I mean we don't have school tomorrow, you know, one of those off days..." I said, standing as I pulled my bag over my shoulder, I could see Steve and Bucky holding Gary and Paul against the brick walls.

"Oh! Uh... what time? I'll uh," Reggie started to say.

"How about five? I'll meet you there, or do you want me to pick you up or you, me?" I asked as I started walking back towards the school.

"Uh, I'll meet you there." Reggie said as he fell into step next to me.

The bell rang, Reggie looked over at me, "Race you!" He yelled, grabbing my hand, trying to pull me along.

"Ya, no." I said, pulling my hand back as Steve and Bucky began to flank me.


End file.
